His Return
by Anzu Maki
Summary: Sasuke finally kills his brother and decides to return to the leaf village. Team Hebi decides to come along also. Eventually he realises his feelings for a certain kunoichi. Rated T laungage and stuff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and the others are now 17 or 18. Sasuke finally kills his brother and returns home. He's shocked to find out how much people have changed and have grown. Eventually he finally admits to his friends that he has feelings for Sakura.

"talking"

'thoughts'

**inner**

After years of training and suffering he finally had found his brother and was going to take him out once and for all. He stopped in a clearing not to far from where his target was located. He had harnessed all of his hatred and pain to make him stronger to avenge his clan and to rid the world of him and with that the suffering he had made him and so many others go through.

He jumped down a few branches from the one he was previously on and looked at his team. "How far is he Karin and who is with him."

She formed the seals and soon canceled the jutsu afterwards. "Just him and Kisame."

"Hn, you three get Kisame. I get Itachi." They nodded and once again were on their way. "Ah, so foolish little brother you found me once again." Sasuke remained emotionless. "Hn, this will be the last time to because I'm going to kill you today."

Meanwhile with the rest of Team Hebi

Suigetsu and Jugo were battling Kisame while Karin stood in the shadow's of the tree's and watched Sasuke and Itachi's fight and parts of Suigestu, Jugo, and Kisame's fight. All three shinobi were starting to get tired but Suigetsu and Jugo finally managed to kill Kisame and Suigetsu took the Samahada (A/N spelling?). They jumped to a tree not to far from Sasuke's battle and watched patiently as the end of it was approaching.

Sasuke had managed to land a couple of attacks on Itachi and block some of his. "You finally became strong enough foolish little brother to kill me I must congratulate you for finally being able to accomplish your goal." Sasuke took out his kantana and charged it with a more powerful version of chidori and plunged it into his brother's heart.

After he couldn't see his brother's chest rise and fall he checked for a pulse. There wasn't any, good he could finally put his attention to his second goal, repopulating his clan and there was only one place he was willing to do that at. Konohagakure where his clan had a history and had always lived.

Karin was happy, Itachi was gone and she knew what Sasuke's second goal was and she wanted to be the one to help him, but he already had some one in mind he just had to make amends with her.

Karin smiled at Sasuke. "So what are you going to do now Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, I'm going back to Konoha."

"Can I come to?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes even though no matter how many times she tried they wouldn't work on him.

"Like I told you once I killed Itachi you were free to go where ever because you had completed your duties."

Suigetsu picked up his knew weapon. "If you don't mind me asking Sasuke but if I would come along do you think I could become a ninja there?"

Sasuke looked over to him. "They most likely would except you as a ninja there after a while."

Suigetsu smiled. "Then I'm coming with you it'd be nice to live in a village again."

"Hn, fine with me." Jugo put down his canteen that he was previously drinking from. "I'm comin with you guys too."

"Hn, I'm leaving at dawn if you're not up and ready I'm leaving without you." They nodded and set up camp for the night.

With team seven in lightning country

Sakura and Kakashi had taken first watch for the night while Naruto and Sai had slept. Sakura had a weird feeling wash over her.

"Kakashi-sensei I have a funny feeling tomorrows going to be a day full of events."

"I have the same feeling Sakura and I haven't been your sensei for years, just call me Kakashi."

"Okay Kakashi, I better wake up those two so we can get some sleep." He nodded and she walked over to Sai's tent first.

"Hey Sai-kun, time to get up it's yours and Naruto's turn to keep watch."

He lazily sat up. "Have you woken him up yet?"

She was starting to get a little confused but realized that he wanted to give him the wake up call of his life.

She smiled evilly. "No what do you have planned though?"

"Well." He told her and she laughed. "Sai-kun you're an evil genius."

They crept over to his tent and poured ice-cold water on him he immediately shot up and ran out of his tent.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S SOOO COLDDDDDDDDDD!!!!" Sai and Sakura started to laugh at their teammate who was now running around the campsite. Kakashi looked at them and soon joined them laughing at how much of an idiot Naruto can be.

Somewhere else in lightning country

"AHHHHHH! IT'S SOOO COLDDDDDDDDDD!!!!" Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'That sounded like the dope.'

He heard rustling near his tent. "What do you want Karin." She froze and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I came to see if you heard that voice to."

"I did and it's far away so go back to your tent and go to sleep."

"Okay goodnight Sasuke-kun!" When he was sure she was gone he went back to sleep.

Back with team seven

They were still laughing as Naruto had begun to slow down. He sat down by the fire and started to warm himself up.

"Why'd you have to wake me up like that?!"

Sai walked over to a log and sat down while Kakashi and Sakura headed to their tents.

"Because it was entertaining."

"NO IT WASN'T!" Sakura covered her ears.

"SHUT UP NARUTO I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Kakashi and Sai sweat dropped. "Sorry Sakura-chan I'll be quiet."

Team Hebi

It was nearing dawn and Sasuke soundlessly had taken down his tent and was ready to leave at sunrise with or with out the rest of team hebi. Suigestu and Jugo had also gotten up and soundlessly pack away their tents. There was only a half hour before the sun would rise and he would leave. Just minutes before they would leave Karin woke up.

'Great I thought that she might actually over sleep today.'

**I know she's worse than our fan club back in Konoha.**

'I just hope that I won't have to deal with her for to much longer.'

Once Karin was down she noticed that Suigetsu and Jugo were coming along to. "Sasuke-kun I can't wait until we get there and you can show me around."

Sasuke wasn't happy. "I haven't been there in four years and a lot has probably changed since then."

With team seven before dawn

Sakura and Kakashi had woken up to find Sai cooking breakfast and Naruto sleeping on a tree branch muttering something about Hinata being by his side and they would rule over the ramen kingdom together.

After they had waken up Naruto from his ramen dreams, ate, and left they headed out towards the village. Naruto sleepily tried to keep up with his team after all he had just woken up. Sakura listened to the comforting sounds of their feet landing and pushing off the trees.

'I can't wait to get home the girls and I need to go shopping. I need to buy more training and mission clothes and it wouldn't hurt to get more weapons. I should probably train a little more with my kantana when I get home to.'

Team Hebi

"Sasuke-kun are we there yet?"

"No." He was already annoyed. Karin had constantly been asking him questions as soon as they had left. 'She is more annoying than all my old fan girls back in Konoha combined.'

Suigetsu and Jugo were also getting annoyed with her. Suigetsu had already threatened to kill her if she didn't shut up.

Team seven

They had just gotten back from their mission and they were tired. They had come across some rouge ninja and had to fight. Sakura had healed everyone but she and Sai had taken Kakashi and Naruto to the hospital because they were dehydrated and were extremely low on chalkra.

Shortly after Sai and Sakura had dropped them off at the hospital they went to the Hokage's tower and dropped off the mission report. Sai went somewhere to paint while Sakura went to the hospital to check up on Naruto and Kakashi. She walked up to their room and walked in to find neither of them in sight.

She stormed out of the hospital and ran through the village searching for them. She found Kakashi reading his itcha itcha book in a tree. She jumped up to the branch arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

He slowly looked up with a small glint of fear in his visible eye.

"Hehehe. Um Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and your going back to the hospital."

"Uh I got to go bye!"

Before he could get to far he was knocked unconscious and Sakura took him back to the hospital.

'Now that Kakashi is back in the hospital I only need to find Naruto.'

She soon found him leaving the ramen stand and ran up to him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto. I got a question for you."

"Kay shoot."

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" He froze in his tracks and turned to her.

"Uh I forgot I've got to meet Hinata today."

"Oh no you don't" She grabbed the back of his shirt. "Besides she's on a mission."

He slid out of his jacket and started running as fast as he could with the little energy he had left.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

She grabbed him and started dragging him back to the hospital.

"NOOOO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!"

"TO BAD YOU'RE GOING BACK AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Team Hebi

Sasuke and his team weren't to far from the gates of Konoha when he heard some one yelling at Naruto and him begging not to take him somewhere.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

"NOOOO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!"

"TO BAD YOU'RE GOING BACK AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'Dope doesn't seem like he's changed much.'

He walked through the gate and a guard yelled at him.

"Wait we have orders to take you to the hokage."

"I was going anyway."

The chunin was trying to find an ANBU but wasn't having any luck.

"Don't worry Akio I'll take them."

The chunin looked up. "Oh Sai-san thank you."

He nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He knocked on Tsunade's door and heard a muffled "come in".

Tsunade was sitting at her desk rubbing her temples when she looked at the people in front of her.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I thought you said you weren't coming back and you're a missing-nin."

"Hn I know but I said I wouldn't come back until I killed Itachi."

"Very well then are you her to stay or no."

"I came back here to become a Konoha ninja again."

She nodded "Sai will you get them."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

He left the room and she turned her attention to the ninja in her office.

At the hospital

Sakura had just gotten off the phone with some on when Sai walked up to her.

"Okay thanks yeah I'll see you in a few minutes then bye."

"Sakura we have to get Kakashi and Naruto and go see Tsunade."

"Well I have to wait for Anko to get here to watch Naruto and Kakashi so they don't try to escape again and they need to rest so it'll just have to be us."

A few minutes later

"Anko they're in there watch them and make sure they don't escape and you're more than welcome to punish them if they try to escape just don't kill them."

"Hai Sakura see you later."

Sai and Sakura took off and headed to the Hokage tower. When they got there Sai opened the door and stepped into the room followed by Sakura. Sasuke looked over from the window he was looking out and stared at Sakura. She was beautiful. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached mid back and her bangs framed her face. (A/N Everybody still has the same time skip clothes except Sasuke he's wearing an outfit similar to the one before he had left only the shirt is like the ANBU.)

"Sai, Sakura if you don't mind me asking where is Kakashi and Naruto?"

Sakura smiled. "Well they were extremely low on chalkra and were dehydrated so we took them to the hospital and now Anko is watching them since I've already had to drag them back to the hospital."

Tsunade sighed. "That's them for you. Anyways if you hadn't noticed Sasuke has come back and with his team that helped locate Itachi." Sakura had noticed she just didn't want to act clingy and like a fan girl anymore. Tsunade moved some papers off her desk. "Okay why don't you introduce yourselves."

A ninja with white hair and shark like teeth stood up. "I'm Suigetsu and I'm able to change to liquid form and can change the size of my limbs."

Jugo stood up next. "I'm Jugo and my goal is to be able to completely control my urge to kill."

Karin stood up. "I'm Karin and I'm able to track and locate people and I'll soon be Sasuke's girlfriend."

Sai leaned over to Sakura and whispered. "Great just what we need a crazy fan girl."

Sakura silently laughed a little bit. "That's hitting the nail on the and I'm going to have agree with you."

Tsunade stood up, Sakura and Sai knew what she was going to do.

"This is Sai he's a jonin and a top ANBU member. (A/N I didn't know if he was or not so in this story he is.) "And this is Sakura Haruno, she's a jonin, my apprentice, the village's top medic-nin and kunoichi, and a top member of the ANBU as well."

Sasuke was shocked. Even though he wouldn't show it on the outside he didn't think that Sakura could actually become that strong. While he was comparing the old and new Sakura he was shocked to see how much she had changed.

Meanwhile Karin was deep in thought 'That bitch better not steal my Sasuke-kun from me or there'll be hell to pay.'

Tsunade smirked the reaction from Sasuke's team was priceless but she was hoping for more of a reaction from the Uchiha.

She sat back down and Sai and Sakura stood close to her desk. "As for your punishment Sasuke I'm putting you on probation for a year and you can only do C and D ranked missions and you'll be accompanied by some one from team seven at all times. Also your team including and team 7 will be living in an apartment not to far from here. Do you have any objections?"

Sasuke looked from the window to her and replied. "No."

Tsunade was disappointed she wanted at least some type of a reaction from the Uchiha. "Very well then."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you to all of you who reviewed or put my story on your alerts or favorites lists or adding me onto your favorite or author alert lists! Also sorry about the late update but my birthday was Saturday and my little sis's birthday was Monday. Not to worry though I'm working on the third chapter!

Northernlights25 and XlovelessandlostX who left me reviews that they would like for Karin to be killed off. That's fine with me I hate her so when you review tell me if you want her killed off or not and if you have any ideas on how to kill her off please share! This will last for another chapter or so, so review and tell me!

"talking"

'thoughts'

**inner**

Thank you to:

kuniochiruleALL

man-chan

sasusaku143

xnarutoxrocksx

clenalyn

Sakura-Uchiha23

getalife104

ShariganBlossom

Dark Moon Star Night

Northernlights25

Sakuranata

CherryBlossoms016

XlovelessandlostX

Previously

_She sat back down and Sai and Sakura stood close to her desk. "As for your punishment Sasuke I'm putting you on probation for a year and you can only do C and D ranked missions and you'll be accompanied by some one from team seven at all times. Also your team including and team 7 will be living in an apartment not to far from here. Do you have any objections?"_

_Sasuke looked from the window to her and replied. "No."_

_Tsunade was disappointed she wanted at least some type of a reaction from the Uchiha. "Very well then."_

Tsunade moved some papers on her desk around. "Sai, Sakura." The two looked over to her. "Go to your houses and pack what ever you'll need or want. Come back here after that and we'll go visit Naruto and Kakashi and we'll determine if they're fit to leave the hospital."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura and Sai jumped out of the window and went off in separate directions to their apartments to gather everything they would need.

Sakura's POV

'I didn't think Sasuke would ever come back especially after our last encounter. He tried to kill Naruto. But at least he got rid of Orchimaru and Itachi. But that Karin girl she's an even bigger fan girl than what Ino and I were combined when we were twelve.'

She walked up to her apartment and dug out her keys and unlocked her door. Her left hand running up and down the wall looking for the light switch and turned on the lights. She looked around at the small apartment she currently lived in. It had two bedrooms a bathroom and a living room and kitchen.

The kitchen was a golden yellow like when the sun sets on a spring day with black countertops and white cupboards with silver handles. The living room was a soft tan with a black leather sofa and chair along with a small coffee table and her tv on the opposite wall of the sofa.

The quest bedroom was painted a soft sky blue. The bed had dark blue sheets with a white comforter over them. In the room there was also a small wardrobe, a full-length mirror, a changing screen, and a few other things. Her room had the same furniture but was painted a soft green and the bed was pink, green, and white.

She walked into her room and took a duffle bag from her closet and started packing her clothes and other things. Before zipping the bag up she gave one last look at the picture of the old team seven and the other with Sai and Yamato. She gave a soft smile and grabbed both and placed them in her bag. She closed the duffle bag and walked into her living room. She sat it down and walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed her medical books and a memory book that her, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had made.

Normal POV

Sakura closed her door and started walking towards the hokage tower. A few minutes later she met up with Sai and they continued on their way.

"Hey ugly that Karin girl is more annoying than the entire fan girl population isn't she?"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah she is. Even Ino and I weren't that clingy."

They both laughed and continued talking until they walked back into Tsunade's office. Tsunade stood up and walked out from behind her desk. "Okay now let's go visit Naruto and Kakashi. Yamato said he would meet us there."

"Hai."

The walk to the hospital was fairly quiet. Tsunade was in front followed by Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke, and Sai and Sakura walking side-by-side bringing up the rear.

Karin was constantly turning around trying to flirt with Sasuke but he was ignoring her.

Sai turned to Sakura. "So tell me again why you picked Anko to watch the dickless wonder and Kakashi."

Sasuke was listening to their conversation because it made it easier to ignore Karin and find out more about his former teammate.

She laughed and turned to him. "Because she likes Kakashi and she's one of the few people who can care the shit out of them senseless. Plus this is payback for making me go after them to drag them back to the hospital."

They both laughed. "You really are merciless aren't you?"

She laughed again. "No I'm only merciless to certain people and I have a right to be merciless to them."

He smirked. "That you do, that you do."

Tsunade stopped and turned. "Sakura where did you place Naruto and Kakashi?"

Sakura laughed. "I put them in the room that you just had redone."

Tsunade smirked. "What'd they do this time?"

"The usual and Naruto gave away our positions and made me and Sai chase after them and besides you know you wanted them to have the room first."

Tsunade laughed. "I have taught you well but you've got better ideas on how to torture people then almost any other shinobi I have ever heard of."

"Thank you and when we get there I some other things planned for the both of them to." She smirked evilly turned to Sai and started whispering her ingenious plan to him.

He smirked. "You never cease to amaze me this is better than last time."

Flash back 

_Team seven and Sai were huddled in a circle discussing how they would take out the guards and get the scrolls that had been stolen from a Suna shinobi on his way to Konoha. _

_Kakashi stood up. "So that's the plan." He turned to Naruto. "Follow this plan and don't forget your part in it." _

_Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about last time Kakashi-sensei."_

"_It's alright Naruto just follow the plan okay?"_

_Naruto gave the group his nice guy pose and yelled "BELIEVE IT!!!"_

_Unfortunately the guards heard him and ran towards the group. After about twenty minutes the guards were out cold and Sai had retrieved the scroll while Sakura healed Kakashi and Naruto._

_Later that night_

_Naruto was asleep while everyone else was scowling. Naruto had once again blown their cover accidentally. Sakura and Sai sat by the fire and started coming up with a plan for payback. After an hour they started gathering everything they would need._

_Sakura and Sai smirked and turned to Kakashi. "Wanna help?" He smirked. "Of course."_

_They snuck through camp setting up the various parts of the plan and returned back to the center of camp._

_They nodded and Sai dumped the bucket of ice on Naruto who in return jumped up and ran between two trees. Little did he know there was a string there. Sakura held onto the string behind the left tree and Kakashi behind the right. She nodded and they pulled the string. Naruto tripped and fell into the cold mud and jumped up screaming "COLD! COLD! COLD!"_

_He ran back into the camp and ran through the trees opposite of where he tripped. Sai sat on the lowest branch and held a stick with a beehive on it. He lowered it just as Naruto was approaching the tree. _

_SPLAT!_

_Naruto was now running around camp covered in ice and mud and a beehive on his head with some angry bees chasing him. He ran into ten trees before he fell into the stream a few meters away from camp. The mud, ice, and beehive had been washed away by the running water and he stood up with a lot of bee stings. _

_Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura were a few meters away from the streams banks laughing their heads off._

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY AND I'M FROZEN NOW!" 

The two laughed at the memory and Tsunade joined them.

Tsunade stopped laughing and shook her head. "And you refused to heal him until you guys came back as punishment."

Sakura, Tsunade, Suigetsu, and Jugo all laughed while Sai and Sasuke chuckled. Karin was fuming she didn't like Sakura at all. _'How dare she I've never gotten Sasuke to even smirk at me! That bitch she'll pay!'_ (A/N Sakura is not but Karin is! If you guys haven't noticed yet I hate her too!)

They soon came up to the hospital and Sakura, Tsunade, and Sai all smirked. Sakura and Sai walked up in front of Tsunade. Sakura cleared her throat. "You're going to be in completely surprised at what you are about to witness and to make sure this or something like this never happens to you listen closely. Never ever make me mad or give me any reason to torture you like this."

They walked down the mazes of hallways passing nurses and such on their way nodding in recognition when some one would say "Ohayo Tsunade-sama. Ohayo Sakura-sama."

They entered the elevator and went up to the last floor and entered room 1007. Sakura wasn't shocked at what she saw neither were Tsunade or Sai. The rest though were incomplete awe. Naruto was tied to a chair being forced to watch a video on how bad ramen was for you with Barney and Mr. Rogers as the hosts along with the teletobies singing about the food groups. Naruto was shaking hysterically and muttering something along the lines of "No ramen is the best I don't anything else where's my precious ramen?"

Sasuke was in complete awe, he never thought Sakura was capable of this type of mental torture. Of course it wasn't torture to him but to Naruto it was like the world was ending and Orchimaru had risen from the dead and was trying to take over the world.

He looked over to Kakashi. He was also shaking only from fear of Anko. Anko had taken his Icha Icha Violence book from him and had been telling him spoilers to the ending. Sakura walked over and Anko and her had evil smirks on their faces. Sakura took a hold of half the book and Anko held the other half. Tsunade was forcing Kakashi to watch. They started pulling in opposite directions.

RIPPPPP!!!! 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" They continued to rip up the half of the book they had until there was only shreds of paper left.

Team Hebi stood there dumb founded. The same thought was running through their heads. _'Yikes don't get on her bad side.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter! Go me! Sorry had to do that. I Want to thank everybody that reviewed, put my story on their alerts or favorites lists, and for putting me on their author alert or favorites lists! I was shocked to say the least at how many of you had done one or more of the above things listed. I'm happy! Thank you thank you thank you!

Thank you to these people once again!

CherryBlossoms016

jump5rox18

brokenxblackxheart

godess of the nigth

rayray-rchl-chan

MemoriesWithin

BlackWhite113

brinab123

xlovelessandlostx

pretty-hot-gurl

loveless kinoichi

Black Wolf Angel

MidgetPowerRules

Tifa the Turk

sasuke's perfect sakura

NorthernLights25

Sakura-hime9

AnimeMangaLover4ever

Temarri-No-Subaku

xnarutoxrocksx

gaarafavs

putrisha94

l1t0d4rkd0ggy

Votes to kill Karin:

Kill:5

Keep:0

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Previously

They entered the elevator and went up to the last floor and entered room 1007. Sakura wasn't shocked at what she saw neither were Tsunade or Sai. The rest though were incomplete awe. Naruto was tied to a chair being forced to watch a video on how bad ramen was for you with Barney and Mr. Rogers as the hosts along with the teletobies singing about the food groups. Naruto was shaking hysterically and muttering something along the lines of "No ramen is the best I don't anything else where's my precious ramen?"

Sasuke was in complete awe, he never thought Sakura was capable of this type of mental torture. Of course it wasn't torture to him but to Naruto it was like the world was ending and Orchimaru had risen from the dead and was trying to take over the world.

He looked over to Kakashi. He was also shaking only from fear of Anko. Anko had taken his Icha Icha Violence book from him and had been telling him spoilers to the ending. Sakura walked over and Anko and her had evil smirks on their faces. Sakura took a hold of half the book and Anko held the other half. Tsunade was forcing Kakashi to watch. They started pulling in opposite directions.

RIPPPPP!!!! 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" They continued to rip up the half of the book they had until there was only shreds of paper left.

Team Hebi stood there dumb founded. The same thought was running through their heads. _'Yikes don't get on her bad side.'_

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

A few minutes later Yamato walked in and started to chuckle. Sakura and Sai turned to him. "You two out did yourselves this time." Sakura smiled and Sai smirked. "Don't forget to thank Anko to she helped."

Anko smiled. "No need to thank me, you forget that I get to scare the shit out of genin at the exams."

Kakashi had finally come out of his daze to see everyone in the room. Sakura walked over to him. "Hey Kakashi, next time if you help Anko and I won't have to do that. Well except if you read that in front of me for to long."

Kakashi gave a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind Sakura, and good to see you came back Sasuke." Sasuke gave a nod in recognition and Kakashi pulled out another one of his perverted books. An evil aura started to surround Sakura. "Kakashi what happened the last time when you brought out your book?"

Kakashi started to think then gave a nervous smile. "He he, um yea I'll just put it back." Once the book was out of sight Sakura's aura almost instantly vanished. Tsunade walked over towards the windows so everybody could see her. Just as she was about to speak some one yelled.

"Teme! You're back!"

Tsunade cleared her throat and he looked at her. "Baa-chan Sasuke's back!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Naruto he's been here for a few hours and has been in this room for about forty minutes and you just now notice?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, hehe."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Baka." He turned to her direction with fear. "Hi Sakura-chan. Um sorry about earlier." She sighed and glared at him. "The next time you run away from the hospital I'll put you into a medical induced coma." She turned towards Kakashi. "And the next time you do your entire Itcha Itcha collection will be destroyed." Both of them gulped and nodded quickly.

Tsunade cleared her throat once again and everyone turned their heads in her direction. "Good now that I have your attention let me tell all of you what I told Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and his team. All of you will be living in an apartment that I just had finished being done. I had Shizune go there a head of us and she's already picked out the rooms that you guys will stay in. So let's go ahead and get going."

Kakashi and Naruto poofed to their apartments and packed their bags and met the others back at the hospital. Naruto was the last to arrive surprisingly. "Hey teme you finally kill that bastard?" Sakura sighed. 'Naruto needs to try to use his brain more.' **'You said it.'** "Yea dope I did."

Naruto started to run and bounce off the walls, literally. When Naruto was close enough to Sakura she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Baka, calm down I don't want you to disturb any of my patients or hurt any of them that are being discharged." He calmed down and the group walked out of the hospital and headed towards the apartment that they would soon be sharing.

The walk there wasn't too bad. Naruto and Suigetsu became friends and were already planning Karin's demise. Sakura, Sai, Tsunade, and Yamato talked some while Kakashi read his perverted book and Sasuke and Jugo were quiet. After fifteen minutes they had finally arrived at the apartment. They walked inside to the entry way and saw Shizune at the top of the stairs.

Shizune smiled at the group. "Okay if you guys will come up here I'll show you your rooms." They took off their shoes and took their stuff upstairs. "Okay this room will be Karin's." She pointed to an average sized room on her left that was painted a periwinkle color with a cream colored rug in the center of the room. It had a small closet and a desk beneath the room's window. The bed was shades of purples and blues. There was a nightstand next to her bed with a cream colored lamp on it. Karin walked in and threw her stuff down on the bed and muttered. "It's so small."

Shizune walked up to a door next to Karin's room and turned to the group. "This will be Jugo's room." He walked into the room and sat his bag down. It was painted a soft yellow and had a gold colored rug in the middle of his room. He also had a small desk and a closet. His bed was shades of tans and creams. On his nightstand was a maroon colored lamp. He turned to Shizune. "Thank you I like my room." She smiled and gave a thank you to him.

She walked until she reached the next door. "Kakashi this will be your room." He nodded and walked in. It was painted a silvery blue and had a gray colored rug in his room. He had a small desk, a closet, and a bookshelf for his Icha Icha collection. His bed was in shades of silver and black. His lamp was a gray color. He smiled and thanked her for the room.

She walked back down the hallway to the room across from Karin's. "This will be your room Suigetsu." He nodded and walked in. The room was painted a blue color and the rug was a sandy brown color. He also had a desk, a closet, and he had a place he could set his sword on. His bed was shades of blues and tans. On his nightstand was a black colored lamp.

She walked next door to Suigetsu's room and smiled. "This is your room Naruto." Naruto jumped around and ran into his room and ran back out and hugged Shizune repeatedly saying. "Thank you." Over and over again. His room was painted a bright orange with a yellow colored rug. He like everyone else had a desk, a closet, and on his nightstand had a yellow lamp. His bed was orange, yellow, and white.

They eventually pried Naruto off of Shizune and went on to the next room. "This will be Yamato's room." He nodded and went inside. His room was painted a dark green and had a beige rug. His lamp was a light tan and had a desk and a closet. He smiled and thanked her for his room.

They walked back down to the end of the hallway. "Okay the room on the left is Sasuke's, the one on the right is Sai's, and the one in the middle is Sakura's." They each walked into their rooms.

Sasuke's was paint a dark blue and had a white rug. His lamp was black. He, like everyone else had a desk only his was slightly bigger and had a bookshelf to place any scrolls or books of his. He also had a closet near the door.

Sai's room was painted a white color and had a black rug. His lamp was silver, and his desk was bigger than everyone else's. He also had a closet and a bookshelf to put all of his artist supplies on. His bed was blue and black with stripes of silver. He inspected the room carefully and nodded in approval.

Sakura's room was painted a dark blue-ish, purple-ish color. Her rug was white and her bed was in shades of gold and cream. She had a book case that took up all of one wall and was filled with medical and jutsu books except for a few shelves were she had enough room to put the books that she brought and still have enough room to put more if she needed to. She had a desk the same size of Sai's and had a decent sized closet. Her lamp was a dark blue color.

She ran to Shizune and hugged her repeating "Thank you thank you thank you!" Then she ran to Tsunade and thanked her for all the books. After giving the group a tour of the apartment Shizune and Tsunade left. Everyone left to their rooms and started to unpack the things they had brought. Sai finished before everyone else and leaned against the doorframe of Sakura's room.

She was still unpacking but didn't have too much left. Sometimes he would call her blossom because it annoyed her even more than when he called her ugly or hag. "Hey blossom you need any help." She turned to him and gave him an annoyed expression. "Yea can you put those books on the shelf. Thanks." After Sakura's things were put away they went down stairs. Sai went into the living room and sat down with Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kakashi while Sakura walked into the kitchen.

She opened the cupboards and found dishes or they were empty. She opened the fridge and found a note from Tsunade.

_Sakura,_

_If you haven't noticed they kitchen is empty. I left some money in your desk so you can go to the grocery store. I suggest taking a few people to help you._

_-Tsunade_

She took the note and went upstairs and grabbed the money and ran back down stairs. "Hey I've got to go to the grocery store to buy some food who wants to come with?" Everyone in the living room except Kakashi decided to go with her. Ten minutes after the group left everyone else came down stairs. Karin looked around the house and couldn't find anyone else there.

She walked into the living room and crossed her arms. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "He, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Suigetsu went to the grocery store." She turned around and stomped upstairs to her room.

'Ugh that pink haired freak! How dare she go anywhere with my Sasuke-kun!'

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Yes! That was the third chapter people! Kay well I have some news. I'll be in Michigan until Monday visiting family cuz I start school on the 22nd. So I won't be able to update till late Monday or some time Tuesday. Also for some reason I keep having ideas of new stories coming into my head but don't worry I'm going to keep updating this story if I do start another but when I do start another it probably won't be for a week or more from the next time I update.

BlackWhite113- Don't worry Karin will suffer. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!

XlovelessandlostX- I know the teletubies give me nightmares too but I just had to put them in to torture Naruto! lol!

loveless kuniochi- Thank you for making me your new evil idol!

Tifa the Turk- Don't worry there will be some team 7 time and Karin will be taken care of soon!

Thank you to all of you that read my story and please review! I love comments, ideas, and I don't mind constructive criticism!

-pinkcherryblossom225


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN"T UPDATED!!! But I have good reasons. First I couldn't update Tuesday because I was having some problems with my computer and then Wednesday I wasn't even home. And yesterday it was storming to the point where we had tornado warning and watches and close to a thousand lightning strikes in our news stations' coverage area every ten minutes. Not to mention I start school Wednesday and I just got all my registration crap for my freshmen year, which starts in a few days. On to the story!

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Previously

She took the note and went upstairs and grabbed the money and ran back down stairs. "Hey I've got to go to the grocery store to buy some food who wants to come with?" Everyone in the living room except Kakashi decided to go with her. Ten minutes after the group left everyone else came down stairs. Karin looked around the house and couldn't find anyone else there.

_She walked into the living room and crossed her arms. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "He, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Suigetsu went to the grocery store." She turned around and stomped upstairs to her room. _

'_Ugh that pink haired freak! How dare she go anywhere with my Sasuke-kun!'_

Meanwhile at the market 

As soon as the group walked through the store's doors Naruto and Suigetsu ran off to who knows where while Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai went off to get food. What they didn't know is that Naruto and Suigetsu had made a plan to torture Karin and annoy her to the point she would have to be placed in an insane asylum. Oh yes they couldn't wait to put their plan into action.

Sakura and the guys were currently in the produce getting fruits and vegetables. Sasuke had put who knows how many tomatoes into the cart along with some apples, lettuce, and potatoes. Sai had put in some bananas, onions, peppers, and a few other things. Sakura had grabbed some herbs and a few other things before the group had moved on to the canned and boxed food area. They finished and continued on to another section of the store.

With Naruto and Suigetsu 

They had shot off and headed directly to the far section of the store with their own cart and were zipping up and down isles taking turns pushing each other in the cart and cutting people off like they were on the final lap of the Daytona 500, laughing and having the time of their lives knowing if they were caught there would be punishment but they didn't care.

Naruto was currently pushing Suigetsu in the cart. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!" Naruto rounded the corner and stopped and sent Suigetsu flying out of the cart and onto a pile of old rugs. Naruto looked to where his new prankster friend had flown. "Oops."

Suigetsu raised his left and into the air and said. "I'm good." He got up and dusted himself off took the list of what they would need for all their pranks. They had made the list while they were sitting in the living room back at the house.

They looked at each other and grinned. 'This is going to be fun.'

Naruto was on one side of the isle and grabbed silly string, fishing line, matches, packets of fake blood, and special glasses that when you put them on it made you think that you're drunk.

Suigetsu was on the other side and was grabbing things as well. He grabbed shaving cream, Jell-O, mousetraps, rubber worms, and a few other rubber things. (A/N I don't want to give away a certain rubber item because then it won't be as funny later)

They put everything into the cart and headed off to the fireworks section with huge grins on their faces. There they got some snappers, sprinklers, cuckoos, and firecrackers. (A/N For those of you who don't know what a kuku is or need to be refreshed they're these fountains that shoot out sparks and give out loud screeches.)

Their grins got even bigger if it was possible and went and paid for their purchases. Just then Naruto's cell phone started ringing. His cell phone was a pale yellow with orange frogs eating ramen on it and his ring tone was the ramen song. (Figures as much.)

"Naruto here BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto that was my ear you just screeched in!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"What ever, we just paid for the groceries and are waiting outside for you and Suigetsu."

"Alright Sakura-chan we'll be there in a minute!"

Sakura ended the call on her phone before Naruto could yell something like believe it again in her ear. "Ugh, they'll be out here in a few minutes."

"I'm surprised that you didn't go deaf from the dickless wonder screaming in your ear yet."

She sighed, "I'm surprised to but I'll get my revenge later during dinner and training." Sai gave his fake smile and Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Sakura laughed and then explained. "I won't make ramen for dinner and, well, training should explain itself." He nodded and two seconds later Naruto and Suigetsu walked out carrying various bags.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I won't even ask what you bought."

Naruto still had his famous fox grin on his face and replied. "Don't worry it's nothing bad like Kakashi-sensei's porn."

"Ok but it better not be stuff for another surprise party for Tsunade-shishou, unless you'd like to end up in the hospital for two weeks again and D ranked missions until she decides to give you better missions."

"Nope, I'm not throwing a party."

"Ok"

With that the group started their walk back to the house. When they finally got there Kakashi, Yamato, and Jugo were sitting in the living room talking with smiles on their faces. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai went into the kitchen after saying hello and put the groceries away. Naruto and Suigetsu had gone up into Naruto's room and were putting all their supplies away. As they were walking out of the kitchen Karin ran and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm repeating saying how much she missed him and such. He gave her a glare and told her to get off of him. She reluctantly let go and pouted as she stomped up to her room.

Sai blinked a couple of times. "What's scarecrow's problem?"

The others started to chuckle until Sakura spoke up. "So that's the nickname you're giving her?"

Sai nodded his head. "Yep she looks like she could stand in a field for hours and scare all the animals away for months."

Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

In Naruto's room 

Naruto and Suigetsu laid out their plans and looked over each on carefully. After a few minutes they finally agreed on plan E and gathered all their supplies. They quietly opened the door and waited a few minutes until they saw Karin come out of her room and head to the bathroom. As soon as they heard the shower going they set to work. They went into her room and got to work.

In the kitchen 

Sakura had just finished dinner and had called everyone into the dinning room. Everyone came down except Karin. After a few minutes of waiting Suigetsu and the others were getting annoyed so he walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled at her to get down there so thy could eat.

"I'm coming there's no need to yell!"

He pivoted his feet and walked back to where he was sitting with a forced grin on his face. "Her royal pain in the ass is coming."

Everyone except Sai and Sasuke started cracking up; they just smirked and shook their heads. They were starting to get annoyed when she still hadn't come down. Suigetsu yelled and this time she had finally come down.

After they were down eating Jugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sakura, and Karin went up to their rooms.

Earlier when Suigetsu and Naruto were setting up their pranks they had put a camera on the far side of the room to relive the prank as many times as they wished. They sat on the floor with Naruto's door wide open so they could see Karin as she came out of the room. For a cover up they played go fish.

**Karin's Pov** (eeeeww!)

'Ugh why can't that pink haired girl leave _my_ Sasuke-kun alone!'

Normal pov 

Karin opened her door and slammed it closed as soon as she got in. She walked over to her closet and pulled the doors open just to be covered in Jell-o. "Ahhhh!"

She stumbled backwards not noticing that she was going to run into her bed. "Hmph" She ran into the bed and fell on it. What she didn't know was there were mousetraps on it. They mousetraps stuck to her like super glue. She stomped over to her door and yanked it open.

What she didn't realize was there was cans of silly string in neon colors rigged to silly string her once she opened her door. She couldn't see with all the silly string on her and started to stumble around. Naruto just for some extra kicks and giggles had smeared a combination of honey and syrup in front of her door.

After Sakura had heard some one scream she turned the chair she was sitting in around from her desk and watched as Karin came out looking like a surprise party gone wrong.

Karin took a step out of her room and started to slip and slide everywhere. Sakura, Suigetsu, and Naruto watched as she slid towards the steps and cringed every time they heard her fall down another step. After she had finally landed at the bottom of the steps the three upstairs along with Jugo who had peeked his head out just in time to see Karin slip her way down the steps were all laughing at the unconscious form at the bottom of the steps. Kakashi and Yamato smiled and gave a small chuckle while Sasuke and Sai just smirked and wondered how on earth she ever became a ninja and also gave a small chuckle.

After they had carefully taken Karin up to her room and put her on her bed they started cleaning up the mess in the hallway. The only reason they were careful was so they wouldn't get snapped at by one of the many mousetraps clinging for dear life onto her.

After Sakura had stopped laughing she turned her attention back to the medical books she was reading and started to take notes so she could come up with a new medical jutsu. Sasuke made his way up to her room and stood in the doorway. He knocked and walked in. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you need anything?"

He smirked. "Yea I think I know who pulled that prank."

Sakura giggled and replied. "I think I do to, but those were armature pranks."

He raised an eyebrow. "You prank people?"

She smiled and then nodded. "It's how I get back at Naruto and a few other people. By the looks of the prank though it seems that they teamed up."

He nodded his head. "It would be to easy to out do the dobe's and Suigetsu's prank."

Sakura smirked and had an evil glint in her eyes. "I've got an idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Why don't we team up and give them a run for their money?"

He smirked and they began to plot their pranks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I know I haven't been updating regularly. But it couldn't really be helped because the first two weeks of school were so chaotic! Ugh and it doesn't help when your put into advanced classes and your piled up with homework. But everything is starting to calm down now so I should be updating sooner.

Once again if you ever have any ideas or suggestions please share!

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Pinkcherryblossoms225: Kay for today's disclaimer we have, drum role please. Neji!

Neji: What am I doing here?

Pcb225: You're doing today's disclaimer, duh!

Neji: Whatever.

Pcb225: Aren't you going to say it?

Neji: No why?

Pch225: Because if you don't I'll lock you in a room with Gai and Lee for a whole week and let them give you numerous lectures on the power of youth and all that jazz.

Neji: Fine, pinkcherryblossoms225 does not own Naruto.

Pcb225: Thanks Neji, you can go back to making out with Ten ten now.

Neji: What did you just say.

Pcb225: Oh nothing.

Neji: Whatever.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Previously

_After Sakura had stopped laughing she turned her attention back to the medical books she was reading and started to take notes so she could come up with a new medical jutsu. Sasuke made his way up to her room and stood in the doorway. He knocked and walked in. She turned around and gave him a smile._

"_Hey Sasuke-kun do you need anything?"_

_He smirked. "Yea I think I know who pulled that prank."_

_Sakura giggled and replied. "I think I do to, but those were armature pranks."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You prank people?"_

_She smiled and then nodded. "It's how I get back at Naruto and a few other people. By the looks of the prank though it seems that they teamed up."_

_He nodded his head. "It would be to easy to out do the dobe's and Suigetsu's prank."_

_Sakura smirked and had an evil glint in her eyes. "I've got an idea."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"_

"_Why don't we team up and give them a run for their money?"_

_He smirked and they began to plot their pranks._

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Later that night when everyone else had gone to bed Sasuke and Sakura had gotten up and went to the store to buy everything they would need for their first prank.

"Hey Sasuke-kun you think we could set up our prank when we get back and enjoy the show first thing in the morning?"

He smirked. "I don't see why not that would be a good way to start the day."

They went into a party super store and Sakura's mouth dropped while Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

A few seconds later Sakura regained her composer, "Damn, they remodeled again."

They grabbed a cart and went up and down the aisles. They put anything from silly string to fireworks and super glue.

Sakura stopped on the dye aisle and had her right index finger on her chin standing in a thinking position. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and walked up to her. "What are you doing?" Sakura turned around and smiled. "I'm looking at the hair dye. What color should we get lime green or bright orange like Naruto's jumpsuit?"

He smirked. "Let's get the lime green one." Sakura smiled and happily grabbed the lime green hair dye. They continued their search through the party supply super store grabbing items such as rubber flies, hair moose that made your hair poof out like an Afro, and other things.

They paid for their items and left to go home. Being the stealthy ninja they are they didn't make a sound or wake anybody up when they climbed through their bedrooms' windows. Sakura crept into the bathroom that Karin and Jugo shared and put half of the bottle of hair dye into Karin's shampoo bottle and the other half of the bottle into her conditioner bottle and shook both bottles up so it was evenly mixed in with the shampoo and the conditioner.

While Sakura was busy with hair dye Sasuke had wrote a note to Karin telling her to meet him and everybody else at the training grounds. He would put the note on her door while she was in the shower later that morning.

After Sakura had gotten out of their bathroom she went back to her room and grabbed the bags of fireworks and met up with Sasuke after her had set up a few other pranks. They snuck out and went to the training grounds they planned on going to the next day with everybody else in the morning. They began setting up the fireworks in places you wouldn't expect. They hid some in the trees, in the ground, even on the bridge. They gave approving looks at their work and sat down on a near by rock to relax a few minutes before they went back to get some sleep.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, there was a slight breeze that was playing with her pink locks and the moon shone on her face making her look like an angel. Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke. His bangs were swaying in the breeze and the moon's glow made him look as if he was a being sent from heaven. They looked into each other's eyes and found that the other was feeling the same as them. They felt happy and content. Sasuke moved his hand and grasped Sakura's she gave him a small smile, and Sasuke also gave one but a normal person wouldn't be able to see, but Sakura could. They stood up and walked onto the bridge and looked at the moon.

"The full moon is so beautiful." Sasuke looked at her. "Yeah it is, but your more beautiful." Sakura turned to him and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her. When they came up for air they smiled and Sasuke held Sakura in his arms as they watched the moon and the stars in the skies. After a while they started to walk home, Sasuke still holding Sakura's hand.

Sasuke walked Sakura to her room and told her goodnight and she told him goodnight too. That night they went to bed happy and excited for more than one reason. One of the reasons was the prank they had set up and the others were along the lines of what had happened while they were looking at the moon and the stars.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

I know that was a short chapter but I thought it was decent. (My friends think that I underestimate myself in writing and in other subjects.) Let me know what you think or any requests or anything let me know!

Ja ne!

-pinkcherryblossoms225


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's me again! Yes! I finally found more time to update this story! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm starting to think of plots and story lines for the stories I'm going to start after this one. In a few chapters or so I'll start posting previews so you guys can choose what one you'd like for me to post next! I'm really sorry for making you guys all wait so long but a couple unexpected things popped up and a situation at my school kind of kept me busy. Nothing like going on lock down for over an hour and have no freaking clue what's going on. Anyway enough of my babbling! On to the story!

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Pch225: It's disclaimer time! This time Tenten will be doing it!

Tenten: Hey everybody!

Pcb225: Tenten if y….

Lee: Yosh! Tenten! Why were you not at practice today?

Pcb225: Lee wh..

Lee: Yosh! let us go youthfully train with Neji and Gai sensei!

Pcb225: Lee, first she h…

Lee: I shall run 200 laps around the village backwards!

Gai: That's so youth full of you Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Pcb225: That's it! Tenten get the pitchforks and torches were running them out of town!

Tenten runs and grabs the pitchforks and lit torches.

Lee and Gai: AHHHH!!!!!!!

Pcb225 and Tenten chasing the green, spandex-wearing duo.

Tenten: pinkcherryblossom225 doesn't own Naruto!

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Previously

"_The full moon is so beautiful." Sasuke looked at her. "Yeah it is, but your more beautiful." Sakura turned to him and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her. When they came up for air they smiled and Sasuke held Sakura in his arms as they watched the moon and the stars in the skies. After a while they started to walk home, Sasuke still holding Sakura's hand._

_Sasuke walked Sakura to her room and told her goodnight and she told him goodnight too. That night they went to bed happy and excited for more than one reason. One of the reasons was the prank they had set up and the others were along the lines of what had happened while they were looking at the moon and the stars._

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The next morning

Everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai were still asleep at seven thirty-five in the morning.

Sakura got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Man, for ninjas they sleep in late."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Yea they do but if they don't get up soon then we'll eat breakfast and go train without them."

Sakura opened the fridge and began taking things out and setting them on the counter thinking. _'Well Karin will be the last to get to training because we set her alarm clock pretty late and by then everyone else will be at the training grounds with me and Sasuke.'_

Sakura began cooking breakfast when Sasuke walked into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. Sakura raised an eyebrow but then went back to getting breakfast together. Sasuke took a tomato from the fridge and walked over to the sink and washed it off before taking a bite out of it. He leaned against the counter next to Sakura and watched her cook.

He finished off the last of his tomato as Sakura was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. He helped her put the dishes of food onto the table. After she set the last one down Sasuke came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. He set his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as he took in the scent of her shampoo. _'It smells like vanilla and lilies.'_

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into Sasuke's well-toned chest. _'It's good to finally have Sasuke back with us.'_

A few minutes later they broke the embrace and called everyone in for breakfast. By this time everyone but Karin had waken up and were ready for breakfast. They sat down and started to dig in. By the time that everyone had finished eating and had helped clean up breakfast Karin still hadn't waken up.

Kakashi put is book away and looked up to the rest of the group. "It's almost nine and Karin still isn't up so we'll just go ahead to the training grounds. Everyone nodded and headed out with Sakura and Sasuke bringing up the rear thinking of how good their prank was.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

A half hour after everyone had left to go training Karin started to wake up. "Nghhh" She tiredly rolled over to see what time it was. But instead of seeing her alarm clock she faced a pile of dog poop. She screamed and ran in to her bathroom and started scrubbing her face as hard as she could. But little did she know it was actually fake rubber dog poop. (A/N lol! My friend and I did this to her older sister and she freaked big time.)

'I might as well take a shower while I'm in here.' She turned on the water and got in. She started to sing as she rubbed the shampoo in her hair. But she didn't suspect there was hair dye in shampoo and conditioner because they were normally green, but not as green as it was now. Outside the bathroom window a bird landed on a branch and started to listen to Karin's screeching voice. The bird's little onyx eyes widened before falling off the branch dead. (A/N NOOOOO! Poor birdie, don't worry you'll be avenged.)

A few moments later Karin stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She glanced in the mirror before reaching for her brush. She did a double take and screamed. (A/N More like screeched.) Her once red hair was now bright, neon lime green. She stomped out of the bathroom and started towards her door. That's when she saw the note and read it.

_Karin_

_We tried to wake you up because your alarm_

_clock wasn't working correctly but you wouldn't wake_

_up. When your ready meet us at the training grounds._

_-Sasuke_

She completely forgot about her hair and smiled. 'Sasuke-kun must mean that it's just going to be us two!' She smirked and ran down the stairs. She opened the front door and started running towards the training grounds. But little did she know that she was being watched. They stared at her hidden among the trees, their gaze filled with their plot of taking her down. She turned and looked around after feeling someone stare at her. 'Oh well it _must_ be _my_ fan boys but to bad I only love Sasuke-kun.'

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

A/N Hey can any of you guess whos watching Karin? Cookies to anyone who gets it right! Yeah I know this chapter was only a little bit longer than the last and it took me almost a month to update sorry about that. If you every have any requests of stories or pairings you'd like me to do just let me know by review or message. I do a lot of different things except I don't do yaoi or yuri.

I'm not good at it.

I don't have anything against either of them but I'm just not into writing stuff like that.

You don't have to read the rest of this unless you want to know why I didn't and couldn't update sooner.

The stupid freaking state testing. It took a whole week to complete what a waste of time!

Mid terms, I had to make sure that I kept my grades decent other wise my parents might freak and not let me on the computer.

My grandpa's b-day was Wednesday and he died about a year ago so it was pretty hard on my family.

My freaking school was put under lock down for an hour and a half because of a threat.

I just found my memory stick that I save my story on to after I lost it last month trying to squeeze time in to updating.

-Ja!

-Pcb225


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in two months and I'm really sorry about that. If you want to know why it took me so long then PM me and I'll tell you. Only a few people guessed what or who was watching Karin got the answer right. So read to see who was watching Karin!

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Pcb225: Okay, doing the disclaimer for today is……………Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Zzzzzzz, Huh, what?

Pcb225: Shikamaru it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Shikamaru: Why me, it's too troublesome.

Pcb225: (steam coming out of ears) Because I said so!

Shikamaru: Fine troublesome woman. Pinkcherryblossoms225 does not own Naruto.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Previously 

_A few moments later Karin stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She glanced in the mirror before reaching for her brush. She did a double take and screamed. (A/N More like screeched.) Her once red hair was now bright, neon lime green. She stomped out of the bathroom and started towards her door. That's when she saw the note and read it._

_Karin_

_We tried to wake you up because your alarm_

_clock wasn't working correctly but you wouldn't wake_

_up. When your ready meet us at the training grounds._

_-Sasuke_

_She completely forgot about her hair and smiled. 'Sasuke-kun must mean that it's just going to be us two!' She smirked and ran down the stairs. She opened the front door and started running towards the training grounds. But little did she know that she was being watched. They stared at her hidden among the trees, their gaze filled with their plot of taking her down. She turned and looked around after feeling someone stare at her. 'Oh well it must be my fan boys but to bad I only love Sasuke-kun.'_

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

As Karin rounded the corner she could feel the gaze of who ever that was watching seem to grow cold and almost revenge like. From up in the trees sat about fifty birds with their heads full of thoughts of their fellow bird and how they were going to avenge its' death. (A/N They remind me so much of our favorite avenger.)

With a couple exchanges of tweets and whistles the flock came up with a plan and flew off in separate directions to prepare for their attack against the green haired monster commonly known as Karin.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

At the training grounds

Team seven and everyone else but Karin was at the training grounds warming up before they started to train. As Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Suigetsu were finishing their last lap of a quick job they started to hear something. It started out not being to loud but soon grew in volume. Sakura covered her ears but before she could say anything Naruto ran over to them.

"Sakura-chan! What is that screeching sound! And why the Hell is it so loud!"

Sakura winced before replying. "I don't know Naruto but it sounds like some one is trying to kill the cat Tora that has hated you since the very first day we got that mission!"

Naruto nodded, "I hope they are killing that demon! That thing is no ordinary cat!"

Sasuke and Sai nodded in agreement knowing how bad that cat could hurt some one. Suigetsu winced before replying.

"Either that or Karin is trying to sing!"

The others were quiet for a minute before they busted out laughing. Well, except Sasuke and Sai, they just smirked. After another minute of the torturous sound it died away and the group sighed as they uncovered their ears.

But they had uncovered them a minute to soon, because just as their hands had reached their sides they heard one last screech and something along the lines of "That thing is a demon!" from Naruto and "What the Hell!" from Sakura.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Mean while with the bird avengers

The birds had flown to their homes and grabbed anything they thought would be useful for the demise of Karin. They gathered near the training grounds where everyone except Karin of course were and were waiting for the signal from one of the scouts they had sent out to keep track of the criminal.

A scout hurriedly flew to the group and landed in front of the nominated general. They exchanged a few tweets before the general flew up to the army and told them what he had been told. They tweeted in understanding and flew to their assigned perches waiting until the time was right.

They didn't have to wait very long until Karin rounded the corner with a victorious smirk on her face. The bird general gave the signal and the first platoon dove into action, literally. They dropped items such as seeds, bugs, pinecones, and poison ivy on to the unsuspecting Karin.

She screeched and started to run but couldn't escape the revenge driven fowls. Soon the two last platoons were called in to action and dropped similar items. The final plan was put in to action. The fowls flew overhead in an arrow like formation and emptied their bladders and such. (Yuck, but I don't feel sorry for her at all.)

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

At the training grounds

The shinobi except for a select few once again had to stop their training because of the familiar screeching. Naruto was starting to become fed up. Soon the kunoichi practically flew into the training grounds catching Sasuke off guard when he was using his great fireball technique. He shifted his head to the right where the red bridge was and right as Karin ran by the bridge the fireworks started to go off. They flew everywhere and lighting the other hidden fireworks causing a brilliant display of colors and loud cracks and booms.

After getting hit a few times and turning into his water form he gave up and just laid there until the show was over. The other shinobi except for Karin and the famous loud-mouthed blond were dodging out of the way. Karin was still running around thinking she was still being attacked by the birds but was actually getting hit with sparks from the fireworks. Naruto was currently running around the training field being chased by a huge firework that seemed to have a mind of its own. Sakura made her way over to Sasuke and smiled mischievously.

"Well, it turned out better than planned."

Sasuke looked over to her and smirked. "That it did."

Sakura looked over to her blond teammate and started to laugh along with most of the others forgetting Karin was still running around like she had just escaped a mental institute for extreme cases.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

A/N: Yay! I finally was able to update! I'm sorry I took so long but things couldn't be helped. Anyway my best friend (kyuunarusaku) has just posted a new story and I will be helping out with it! She is on my favorite author list if you want to check it out. It's basically a story where you create and submit an OC you make and it takes the spot of a Naruto character. So for instance if you made a person who was loud and show-offy and you requested them to take Ino's spot then they would be rivals slash best friends with the character who is chosen to take Sakura's spot.


	8. Story Notice! NOT ON HIATUS!

Hey guys! First off I am NOT I repeat NOT putting this story on hiatus, I am in the middle of the next chapter but I wanted to let you guys know that I am a Beta for my best friend kyuunarusaku for her new story. It's a story where you submit an OC that you create and it replaces the normal characters while still following an almost exact canon plot of Naruto.

Below is the form. If you are applying for genin you are automatically twelve. We prefer Japanese names although English is accepted. Remember the more information the better the chance you have at getting the part you want. It is a very good idea to apply for more than one character incase you don't get your first pick at a spot you have a back up that you like and/or prefer. Also if you apply for a character that's shown for a short time you may apply for a different character later on after your character is dead or leaves. Also we are only accepting forms by PM's (PM either of us it doesn't matter who). DO NOT PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!

We are still in need of the following positions: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Iruka, Mizuki, and Sarutobi(3rd) for the first chapter. But we will need Haku, Zabuza, demon brothers, and such for the next chapter.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (please include where your headband goes.):

Weapons:

Personality:

History:

Character position(s) applying for:

Bloodlines/special traits (no demons):

For full info please check the real story. I have it on my favorites list and she is on my favorite author's list. The story is called The Way of the Shinobi. Arigato for taking time to read this!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I just finished this chapter on Tuesday but couldn't post it until today because the site wasn't working well last night, so here you guys go! I would also like to thank my 100th reviewer! Drum roll please, …………… Blondie-It wasn't me! Thank you all for reading this story and supporting me!

On another note KyuuNaruSaku still needs oc submissions for her up and coming story. The character form was in my last author note. If you have any questions feel free to contact either of us!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Previously

_After getting hit a few times and turning into his water form he gave up and just laid there until the show was over. The other shinobi except for Karin and the famous loud-mouthed blond were dodging out of the way. Karin was still running around thinking she was still being attacked by the birds but was actually getting hit with sparks from the fireworks. Naruto was currently running around the training field being chased by a huge firework that seemed to have a mind of its own. Sakura made her way over to Sasuke and smiled mischievously. _

"_Well, it turned out better than planned."_

_Sasuke looked over to her and smirked. "That it did."_

Sakura looked over to her blond teammate and started to laugh along with most of the others forgetting Karin was still running around like she had just escaped a mental institute for extreme cases.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto turned around every once in a while and the firework was still chasing him. He needed to come up with a plan and escape the path of this evil explosive. Then an idea hit him, literally. He jumped and started to run again when he noticed how close the firework was approaching. He jumped into a tree and watched as the firework sped off below him.

He grinned mischievously and did the hands signs he needed and created a shadow clone, the shadow clone saluted his creator and jumped down away from the safety of the tree branches and into the path of the device. But, oddly enough the firework didn't go off, but instead rerouted its' path and was charging straight for Naruto.

He knew he didn't have enough time to get out of there so he reached into his shuriken pouch and grabbed two out. He lowered himself into a Tai jutsu position and spun the shuriken around a few times before preparing to attack.

The firework was approaching, faster and faster. But that didn't faze Naruto. He swung his body around and yelled "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! DO YA?! WELL TO BAD! IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER! MUHAHAHAHA!"

The other shinobi just stood there, mouths wide open. Sakura smacked her forehead; Naruto always seemed to have to blow things out of proportion. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammate and couldn't understand how he could still be sane after being on Naruto's team.

The deadly weapon was quickly closing in on our favorite loud-mouthed blond. Naruto began to sweat anxiously as he waited for his moment to shine and show he was ready to take the position of Hokage weather or not Tsunade was ready to give up the beloved position.

It was now Naruto's moment to shine. The firework was just a few meters away. He waited a few seconds before charging at the explosive device. Sakura turned away muttering, "The stupid baka, he's too foolish and suicidal for his own good."

Kakashi shook his head wondering how he had ever been stuck with this loud-mouthed Hokage wanna be. Everyone else was questioning his mental status or what had made him become this stupid.

Naruto and the firework collided and filled the surrounding area with smoke. When the smoke cleared the only remnants of the evil explosive device were bits and pieces of it. Naruto stood there covered in black soot and ash. A few of the shinobi raised a single eyebrow when he raised his left arm slightly and held up a single finger.

"That's going to leave a mark." From there he promptly fell flat on his face. A groan and an "Ouch," could be heard from the ramen-obsessed ninja. A few seconds passed before a few of the members of the group started to laugh.

Sakura clutched her stomach and looked at the others around her. Suigetsu was rolling around on the ground laughing like a maniac, Jugo was leaning against a tree chuckling, and Kakashi and Yamato were also chuckling and shaking their heads. Sasuke was standing there shaking his head and muttered "Dobe."

Naruto raised his head a few inches off the ground and tried his hardest to glare at his best friend but it only made him look constipated he couldn't move to much with out it hurting so much. "Teme."

That received even more laughter from the group. Karin had finally realized she was no longer being bombarded by birds and had seen how close the pink-headed kunoichi had gotten to "her" Sasuke. (a/n yuck, don't worry she'll be gone soon, very soon.)

Her once brightly colored neon green hair now had several singed area. Her glasses were broken so they now just barely stayed on her face.

She started to grow even more envious as Sakura got even closer to Sasuke, and he was actually letting her. Any time she had tried to get close to the Uchiha he would tell her to go away. She stomped over to their direction and yelled. "What do you think you're doing with my Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura turned to face the kunoichi and raised an eyebrow. "He isn't something you can own you know."

Karin grew even more furious and stomped past Suigetsu who had just recovered from his laughing fit and promptly began again. She turned on her heel and faced him.

"What are you laughing at!"

When she had turned around the other shinobi had gotten to see what Suigetsu thought was so funny. They too started to laugh.

Suigetsu finally caught his breath and replied, "The bald spot on the back of your head and the fact you don't have a back on your skirt anymore!"

She gasped and turned around and he was right, she was missing the back of her skirt. She looked up to the sky and shrieked so loud that the sand sibs could hear her all the way in Suna in Gaara's office.


End file.
